1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to an information processing system for managing recorded data generating by recording a telephone communication while using a search keyword.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a voice recording device configured to automatically record a telephone communication (i.e., phone conversation) has been widely used. Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. HEI 9-46428A (hereafter, referred to as JP HEI 9-46428A) discloses an example of such a voice recording device. The voice recording device disclosed in JP HEI 9-46428A stores the recorded data in a mail box.